mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quileute Mob
The Quileute Mob was founded in late 2004 by Balrog females and Young Ones males. Viv'e established dominance but had difficulty keeping her litters, however the subordinate females were able to bring their litters through. After dominant male Eddie died, a signal Zappa male named Endor joined the group and took dominance. Dominant Pair The eldest of the females Viv'e assumed the position of dominant female. Eddie established himself as the dominant male, however Eddi died in December 2006. For three months there was no dominant male until a signal Zappa male named Endor joined the group and took the dominant male position. Current Members The Quileute have 22 members as of December 2007. Viv'e (VVF051) Dominant Female Endor (VZZM053) Dominant Male Fleegle (VQTF001) Snork (VQTF003) Lalana (VQTF008) Zex (VQTM009) Ryoia (VQTF010) Shadeed (VQTM011) Fiona (VQTF012) Xologa (VQTF013) Marella (VQTF015) Eldorado (VQTM016) Virage (VQTM017) Mituna (VQTF018) Blanca (VQTF019) Rosalie (VQTF020) Rico (VQTM021) Terezi (VQTM022) VQTP023 VQTP024 VQTP025 VQTP026 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Quileute. Viv'e (VVF051) Cinders (VBF030) Rapunzel (VBF031) Gretel (VBF033) Eddie (VYM093) Khoi Khoi (VYM096) Ndebele (VYM099) Zulu (VYM097) Fleegle (VQTF001) Bingo (VQTM002) Snork (VQTF003) Drooper (VQTM004) Alvin (VQTM005) Simon (VQTM006) Theodore (VQTM007) Lalana (VQTF008) Zex (VQTM009) Ryoia (VQTF010) Shadeed (VQTM011) Fiona (VQTF012) Xologa (VQTF013) VQTM014 Marella (VQTF015) Eldorado (VQTM016) Virage (VQTM017) Mituna (VQTF018) Endor (VZZM053) Blanca (VQTF019) Rosalie (VQTF020) Rico (VQTM021) Terezi (VQTM022) VQTP023 VQTP024 VQTP025 VQTP026 Rivals The Quileute's main rivals are the Yakama and Eskimos. They also encounter a wild mob. History December 2004: '''Viv'e, Greta, Rapunzel and Cinders teamed up with Eddie, Khoi Khoi, Ndebele and Zulu. Viv'e became the dominant female. '''Janaury 2005: Eddie became the dominant male. Gretel and Cinders aborted. Viv'e and Rapunzel were pregnant. February 2005: '''Rapunzel lost her litter. Viv'e was pregnant. '''March 2005: Viv'e gave birth to Fleegle, Bingo, Snork and Drooper. April 2005: '''Khoi Khoi went roving. Two encounters with a wild mob. '''May 2005: Khoi Khoi, Zulu and Ndebele went roving. June 2005: Zulu went roving. July 2005: Ndebele and Zulu went roving. Cinders was pregnant. Two encounters with a wild mob. August 2005: Cinders gave birth Alvin, Simon and Theodore. September 2005: Rapunzel aborted. Ndebele went roving. October 2005: Viv'e and Gretel were pregnant. Cinders, Rapunzel and Greta were evicted. November 2005: '''Viv'e gave brith but lost her litter. Gretel gave birth to Lalana, Zex and Ryoia. '''December 2005: Rapunzel and Cinders were pregnant. Khoi Khoi, Zulu and Ndebele left the group. Janaury 2006: Rapunzel and Cinders lost their litters.Two encounters with Eskimos. February 2006: '''Viv'e was pregnant. Two encounters with Eskimos and one with a wild mob. '''March 2006: '''Viv'e gave birth but lost her litter. Rapunzel was pregnant. One encounter with Eskimos. '''April 2006: Rapunzel gave birth to Shadeed, Fiona, Xologa and VQTM014. One encounter with Eskimos. May 2006: '''Two encounter with Eskimos. '''June 2006: VQTM014 was predated. Viv'e was pregnant. July 2006: '''Viv'e aborted. '''August 2006: '''Bingo and Drooper went roving. '''September 2006: '''Cinders aborted. Bingo went roving. '''October 2006: '''Viv'e was pregnant. Cinders, Gretel and Rapunzel were evicted and left the group. '''November 2006: '''Viv'e gave birth to Marella, Eldorado, Virage and Mituna. '''December 2006: Eddie died. No dominant male. Janaury 2007: ''' Bingo became the dominant male. Two encounters with Yakama. '''February 2007: '''Bingo, Drooper, Alvin, Simon and Theodore went roving. One encounter with Yakama. '''March 2007: '''Bingo, Drooper, Alvin, Simon and Theodore left the group. Endor joined the group and became the new dominant male. '''April 2007: One encounter with Eskimos. May 2007: Viv'e was pregnant. Fleegle, Snork, Lalana and Ryoia were evicted. June 2007: Viv'e gave birth to Blanca, Rosalie, Rico and Terezi. July 2007: Fiona aborted. August 2007: '''Shadeed went roving. Two encounters with Eskimos. '''September 2007: '''Viv'e was pregnant. Fleegle, Snork, Lalana and Ryoia were evicted. '''October 2007: '''Viv'e gave birth to VQTP023, VQTP024, VQTP025 and VQTP026. '''November 2007: Zex and Shadeed went roving. '''December 2007: '''Snork was pregnant but aborted. Fleegle was pregnant. Category:Meerkat Mobs